1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove, and more particularly to a yoga glove, which is curved ergonomically to conform to and attach to a hand of a user closely.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional yoga glove 60 in accordance with the prior art is a pad having a middle finger hole 61, a ring finger hole 62 and a wrist hole 63 formed through the pad. The conventional yoga glove 60 further has a thick palm section 64 to provide sufficient friction against a yoga mattress so as to prevent a user wearing the conventional yoga gloves 60 from slipping and being injured.
With reference to FIG. 8, another conventional yoga glove 70 is a thick pad and has a thumb hole, a middle finger strap 71 and a ring finger strap 72. The thumb hole is formed though the thick pad. The middle finger strap 71 and the ring finger strap 72 are mounted securely on the thick pad.
However, gaps between the hand and the conventional yoga gloves 60,70 easily occur when in use because the conventional yoga gloves 60,70 fail to contact closely and ergonomically with the hand. Consequently, the gaps cause slip and the hand easily gets hurt.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a yoga glove to mitigate the aforementioned problems.